


Memory

by FloofyAkumu



Series: OCs Mischief [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hope that certain person feeling well, Just friends being friends, The kid is working, They're really close, sweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyAkumu/pseuds/FloofyAkumu
Summary: Just some fun memory of someone else while the other is trying to work.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: OCs Mischief [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655932
Kudos: 1





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the grammar and enjoy.

Lizzie is working on data compiling and updating the archive. It was a peaceful day until the sound of wind starts to whirl behind her. A portal has been open, another world portal, an outsider portal. Lizzie got herself ready, knowing what will emerge out of it. She continues her work pretending not to notice the intruder.

Ahh, there HE is. Of course, nobody else but him is the only one that often comes to break the empty space silent peace. Seriously, how much free time this guy has? Something that she would ask but knows very well she won't get the answer that she is satisfied with. Oh whatever, it's not like this guy could do any harm to her or the system. She does acknowledge the fact that he is quite powerful in bending reality and manipulates others for his own greed but right now he is as weak and powerless as any ordinary human. As long as he has his restrain, he can't do any harm. Other than that he is quite useless. But he is nice enough to keep him around.

His routine basically consists of him come to visit and her and sit a few feet apart from her and does nothing but watch her from behind. If not bothering or playing with her, he would just watch her does her work. Lizzie doesn't really mind, no matter what he does it won't really bother her. Whatever he does won't change anything or interrupt her from her work. 

After a moment of silence, he begins to talk. He starts talking about his day, what he does and who he bothers. He then focuses on the projecting screen in front of Lizzie. He said something about a guy that is shown on the screen. He mentions that he looks really close to Mist if she was to be a guy. Well to be honest no matter what gender Mist is, it probably won't change her appearance. The person in question is Zealous Eve's. He does kind off looks like Mist but it's not at the same time. Probably he knows more about Mist or something. Not going to pry tho. Zealous Eve is just a country boy with a really high spirit. That is really the only reason why he was chosen. It's not like that he has anything special like Mist in general.

He then makes another comment about an elite hunter as his picture shows up on the screen. He comments that he looks so similar to Luke if he has enough rest and sleep and doesn't have to deal with the crap that is going on in the Holy Captain. He might be right if it is to the jobs they do or their main interest but the hunter doesn't really do that much work as much as Luke does since he only trains his junior unit. He rarely goes outside the headquarter other than special or urgent orders. Plus he doesn't have a robotic prosthetic arm or a smoking habit.

As she continues with her work, another photo shown, it's a photo of a woman. He said that she looks like that one grumpy angry giant friend that Mist has. That is if she was actually human height. Wait... Mist has a giant for a friend? 

And another one he commented that the young girl on the screen looks like a younger version of Ren. How does he know about a younger version of Ren? Lizzie is well aware that he is a clone of someone else but she doesn't expect much from him regarding past memories. She's pretty sure there is no picture of a Ren in any sort, to begin with around their house.

He's being quite talkative today huh. He's enjoying himself at least despite being ignored. Next, a photo of a selectively appealing woman, he said that she looks like Eleira if she wears more skimpy clothing and barely covering anything on her body. What in the heck is wrong with him. Of course, she looks like that because she is a succubus and he dares to compare it with an angel. Does he never learn about not to judge a book by its cover Why is she somewhat offensive about it? Because that person is her friend, well her sister's friend. And Eleira is somewhat questionable in her clothing choices, Lizzie guess.

He continues with his nonsense about everything he sees. The last profile photo... he didn't say anything, seems like he froze. Lizzie wonder did that photo actually shut him up. Curiosity gets the better of her, she glances at the huge projecting screen from her smaller tablet size screen to see 'it'. A picture of a young man in his 17 or 18. It was Kayn, the Fox's head guard and personal guardian. Before his hair grew longer and have scars across his body. He does resemble quite a lot like Kane doesn't he. Black short hair, eye colours, and almost everything are somewhat there that are recognizable trait on Kane but not quite at the same time. Something is just off that makes them both different but if ask from just by looking at it, others might not even see anything different or an exact same person. And if she is not wrong, Harry is a clone of that person with the same trait as both Kayn and Kane. Even if he doesn't remotely look close to the others, he is still that person mirror image with a few loose screws in the head. 

He probably doesn't like it since he is awfully quiet. He just looks at it with an indescribable expression. Though, his eyes seem to bear different emotions all at once. With no words utter, Lizzie somewhat feels an uncomfortable pressure from him. She decided to shut down the recognition system and let it reboot itself.

She turns around, hops down from where she is sitting and walk to him. With a gentle smile, she says to him  
"I've finish. Let's go get some ice cream. Ivy has some nice flavor ones too. Come on, let us go play, Harry"


End file.
